Inuyasha's Demise and Kagome's life
by im1smartblonde
Summary: When Inuyasha passes on protecting Kagome, how will she react? Also, how will her life change after a visit to a hospital?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I would be a millionaire, and drawing the manga, not writing a fan fic  
  
...This takes place after a fight with a big ole scary demon, Inuyasha killed it, but now he lay fatally ill and injured. Oh yeah, they've already defeated Naraku, and have already gathered all the shards and Inuyasha remains full demon, but the wish that finished off the shard was that Kagome and her friends (Sango and them... not the ones from present time) can pass through the well at will, along with her family (just not Grandpa, he lays ill at home, Kagome fears for his passing but he may get better but is not allowed to leave the shrine)...  
  
Kagome lay next to the injured hanyou, his blood coating her and hers barely visible, but still there on his flaming red clothing. They lay together, Inuyasha begging for more days silently in his mind, Kagome begging her gods for his life. She wouldn't cry she couldn't scare Inuyasha. Inuyasha, with his last ounce of strength, moved his hand over to Kagome's, and grabbed her golden wedding ring. He whispered out her name, and Kagome leaned closer praying harder, wishing for him to breathe steadier, and talk in a full voice, not this whisper. His voice was deadened already, but his eyes still shone with life, and his love for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you... I love you... I'll wait... for you..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and screamed out, "No Inuyasha! I NEED you, I love you, you can't leave me here, you're only 24 we're supposed to be together-- -"  
  
Inuyasha inched his hand to her lips, and shushed her, "I'll wait for you... In heaven. I won't hurt as badly, I will see my mother. I ... love... you." His eyes slowly drifted to a state of dreaming, and Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to wake up again. She leaned her weight on his moist body, and let out a heart-wrenching sob. How could she live without him, they were married, she loved him, did he know that, where was the Tenseiga and Sesshoumaru when she needed them. Could she live without Inuyasha. Probably not. She picked up herself, and then him, with her strength that she know had from all her fights with miscellaneous demons, she could now carry Inuyasha. She carried him to the village. She laid him down on one of Kaeda's empty cots in her hut, and gave him a farewell kiss on the forehead, she then sprinted away, down the well, and then back home...  
  
TBC  
  
So, review please! Let me know if I should continue, it was just an idea, I know its not exactly the happiest thing, but, hm, oh well. Please review? 


	2. A new Beginning

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha  
  
Last time: She laid him down on one of Kaeda's empty cots in her hut, and gave him a farewell kiss on the forehead, she then sprinted away, down the well, and then back home...  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, pulling at the pillow, trying desperately to wake up from this nightmare. She did all she could, there was nothing more. Her love was back in feudal era Japan, lying on a cot, his chest remaining unmoving, staying still, he would never breathe again. Kagome wanted it all to end, she could barely breathe herself, why not just end the suffering now, just let it all stop. She looked on her bedside table seeing the glint of a box cutter, in her mind, the answer to all her problems.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked past her daughter's room, unaware that Kagome was now home. As she folded a blanket and placed it into a closet, she heard a soft whimper come from Kagome's room. Expecting to see Souta, still upset over Kagome choosing Inuyasha over their family, she was surprised to see Kagome, and what surprised her even more, was that Inuyasha wasn't with her. She swiftly walked over to Kagome, and stroked away a wisp of hair. She reached down to grab her hand, when she saw it. Blood was dripping steadily from her daughters wrists. Surprised by this, she told Kagome to get up, and get in the car. They were going to the hospital. She yelled up to Grandpa to watch out for Souta, and don't tell him anything is wrong.  
  
Several days later, Mrs. Higurashi walked into Kagome's hospital door, and Kagome looked up with sleepy eyes. She could tell from the red tint and dark circles under her eyes that she had been crying. She sat on the bed by her daughter, pushed her hair out of her eyes, and began to speak in a whisper.  
  
"Kagome, Souta is worried sick, Grandpa isn't doing very well, and I just want you to get better, what happened back in the feudal era, did you and Inuyasha... have a fight, or something?"  
  
Kagome's tender eyes bore deep into her mothers, eyes beginning to water slightly, she tried to talk but her voice got too choked up. She wasn't willing to speak the truth to anyone, especially not herself.  
  
"Or did Inuyasha... did he... pass?"  
  
Kagome slowly nodded, tears now streaming down her face, she couldn't believe her own memory, and she just wanted to be with him again. Mrs. Higurashi leaned down to her daughter and wrapped her in a bear hug, tears now going down her own face, why did her daughter have to suffer so much. First losing her father and now... now loosing her husband when she was only 21!  
  
"It'll be fine sweetie, it'll hurt, I know, I went through it when your father passed, you'll live, and besides, you got friends and families that love you!"  
  
Just as mother and daughter shared a comfort hug, the nurse walked in, "Kagome Higurashi?" she questioned and Kagome nodded her head, "The test results we took for your sicknesses.." Kagome's mom looked at Kagome questioningly, but Kagome just shushed her, "Kagome, your pregnant."  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to the reviews! They make me feel special! And thank you SO much for reviewing, it makes me feel less useless!  
  
JojoBlond- uh, thanks, I guess?  
  
adritha06- not finished yet, that might take a while.  
  
Piffluvsu- if u braid my hair like Leggles hair, I will become cross 


	3. Mrs Higurashi's joy

Disclaimer: ...sigh... kim does not own Inuyasha..  
  
Sorry if this isn't how it works in hospitals, I was only there a couple times, and they were for different reasons, seeing as I am only 14 and wouldn't know what they do for babies and stuffs....  
  
Last time: "The test results we took for your sicknesses.." Kagome's mom looked at Kagome questioningly, but Kagome just shushed her, "Kagome, your pregnant."  
  
...  
  
Kagome sat on the hotel bed, not at all stunned, she had actually been thinking she had been expecting this for awhile, Kagome's mom, on the other hand, gaped at the nurse with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Kagome, my baby! My baby, MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY! She stood up and did a little jig on the spot, completely disregarding the fact the nurse was standing there trying not to laugh at the irony as the middle-aged woman whose daughter sat on the bed with stitches across her wrists bounced joyously like a ferret around the hospital room. Kagome buried her face in her hands as she was in mass fits of hysteria as her mother actually started to sing.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome had to shout, "calm down, it's not here yet."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat down on a hospital chair; she soon stood up again and hugged her daughter whispering her ear, "I'm going to be a grandmom!"  
  
Kagome chuckled to herself as her mom calmed down, glad for the first time since Inuyasha died to be alive. She was going to be a mommy! She knew it wouldn't all be fun and games, but, she couldn't wait to see a baby face smile up at her sharing features of both herself and Inuyasha. She would be able to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks; she was still in therapy at the hospital and they were still going to have to check out that the baby would be fine. She looked up at the nurse, wanting her to leave so she could talk to her mom about how she felt she needed to talk to Kaeda, Sango, and Miroku back in the feudal era when she gets out. "Excuse me, nurse," she began, "Can me and my mother have some time alone to talk?"  
  
"Of course you can, sorry if I was intruding."  
  
"No, of course you weren't," Kagome told the young nurse. The nurse then walked out the door and softly shut it behind her. "Mom, when I get back out of here, I think I should go to the feudal era and tell them the news, and talk with Kaeda to see what I should expect with a ¼ demon baby on its way."  
  
"Of course you should sweetie; we'll talk about it when you get home."  
  
Kagome gave her mom a big hug, and her mother left her for the night promising to come back the next day with Souta, he had been begging to see her.  
  
TBC  
  
Not the best chapter, I'm kind of at a writers block, but hey, it's happier than the other chapters have been! Please review, reviews make me happy!  
  
Danke to the reviewers!  
  
Jojoblond- wow, calm yourself, and be happy i review. "its only cause i love u so much, that makes me nervous because" I don't know if that means the story sux or what.. I'll be sure to watch out for your fish sticks!  
  
Little-angel-no-one-els – thanks! Wow, I thought I sucked at writing, I guess I can touch sum1 (NOT PHYSICALLY YOU HENTAI'S!)  
  
Kireina-no-Magami – swirly bow  
  
Piffluvsu- THANKS JENNA, I continued, so now u cant call me stupid ( i shouldn't let u listen to me when I insult my poochie...) 


	4. A Ghostly Nightmare

Disclaimer: I may own some hippos, a turtle, and some other stuffs, but I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
.last time.  
  
Kagome gave her mom a big hug, and her mother left her for the night promising to come back the next day with Souta, he had been begging to see her.  
  
...  
  
Kagome sat in the cold hospital room on the flat cold bed that it provided. It was nearing 2A.M. and Kagome had just woken from a nightmare. A silent tear rolled solemnly past her cheek and into the partially open corner of her mouth. Her dream, it had just seemed so real, why did it have to be what it was, just a dream.  
  
. . . her dream . . .  
  
Kagome was leaned against Inuyasha's chest resting against the Goshinboku, Inuyasha was twirling his fingers lightly in Kagome's hair and she could fill him breathing in her fragrance as she just took comfort in his presence. The few scattered clouds were spattered around in the never- ending sunset that lay just to their right, their shadows so perfect together looking almost as though Van Gogh had painted them there just for their evening. But slowly, the sun set, making their perfect world fade away just as fast as the vision had come, Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha, but as she turned, Inuyasha's hand caught onto her face, her lightly carved features growing more frightened as everything turned to darkness. Kagome reached up to grab his hands, but as she reached they began to fade to nothingness and all Kagome heard was a faint whisper from Inuyasha. With somber eyes the only thing he had left in her dream; Inuyasha relayed the message, "It'll be okay, we will see each other again some day, but for now, live your life, and don't be too sorrowful to see what all we have. I love you Kagome."  
  
...  
  
Kagome once again blinked back tears remembering the last words, hearing there thoughtful echo bounce through her head. Maybe she could live through this, sure it would hurt, but she could live through it.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
little-angel-no-one-els- thanks for reviewing, I'll try to review your storys, but I get kind of busy sometimes  
  
Kireina-no-Megami- thanks for reviewing, sorry its kind of short, here have some more its all up there!  
  
JojoBlond- walking away now  
  
Piffluvsu- ew, chocolate gags 


End file.
